


[podfic] Purity of Form

by growlery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, emotionally charged circumcision, explicit musliming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Two centuries later, give or take a few decades, Yusuf is perhaps not as good a Muslim, in the strictest sense of following the deen, as he had been before falling in with Nicolò--falling in love with Nicolò--but he still takes pride in maintaining his fitrah.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] Purity of Form

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purity of Form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596280) by [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8hnq8xsx0u6xzoi/Purity%20of%20Form.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 10:05
> 
> size: 9.7MB


End file.
